Educando a Kushina
by Hina fire
Summary: Tras la ultima voluntad de su abuelo, Minato deber contraer nupcias con una completa desconocida, pero como va hacerlo cuando ella es totalmente opuesta a ser una dama. Para ello su deber sera nada menos que educarla para convertirla en una digna esposa. Advertencia Universo Alternativo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un minato x kuhina,a si que no sean malos.**

**Advertencias Universo Altenativo **

**Antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece de ser asi esta linda pareja estaria viva.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Ultima Voluntad**

Minato Namikaze caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, hace unas horas se encontraba estudiando en la universidad sin embargo al recibir una llamada de su madre diciéndole que su abuelo se había puesto mal, no dudo ningún momento e inmediatamente fue a su hogar.

Con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta de su abuelo, no espero en tocar como tenia de costumbre sino más bien entro y su mirada rápidamente poso ene el anciano que era atendido por una enfermera.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto ansiosamente a la joven que lo atendía.

—Está un poco mejor, Minato sama— le dijo ella mientras le cambiaba de nuevo el suero.

—Estoy bien… solo fue un desmallo— le respondió el anciano que trataba de sentarse mas fue impedido por la joven enfermera.

—Por favor quédese recostado— le ordeno, mas el anciano le lanzo un gruñido, ella solo suspiro— Minato sama, podría ayudarme a traer el botiquín de mi habitación.

E rubio no entendía, el había llegado lo más rápido posible para ver a su abuelo y no para ayudar a la enfermera a traer un botiquín. Le iba a reclamar más se calló al notar que le lanzaba miradas indirectas de "Tenemos que hablar".

—Sí, con mucho gusto— le sonrió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Y bien?- pregunto Minato para saber la razón por la que fue sacado, ella suspiro.

—Esta tarde estaba en la sala leyendo tranquilamente, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a convulsionar y se desmallo, esta vez estuvo inconsciente por media hora.

—Son diez minutos más.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, cada vez va empeorando, es por eso que sigo insistiendo que lo mejor es que lo internen en un hospital ahí estará muy bien atendido las veinticuatro horas del día…

—No— le interrumpió el rubio— Se que estará bien, pero no estaría con su familia.

—Por Dios Minato— subió la voz ella— Tu padre casi no está en casa, tu madre se la pasa todo el día en compras, en el spa o con esas señoras que les dice amigas, tu tío solo viene cuando necesita dinero y tus primos se la pasan de viaje en cualquier país solo para divertirse.

—Pero me tiene a mi— le replico.

—No lo niego que tu eres el que se preocupa más, pero estas ocupado con la carrera de medicina y aunque me duela decírtelo con tu abuela hace que te distraigas, por eso es mejor un hospital, ahí estará muy bien cuidado.

—Pero no me tendrá a mí, si él llegara a…— se calló, no querías decir esa palabra, sabía que todo ser humano llegaría a su fin pero no lo aceptaba—Aunque eso sucediera quiero que pase esos días aquí, en su hogar, con las personas que al menos lo quiere.

Ella suspiro. Sabía muy bien que si se le metía una idea a ese muchacho jamás se lo sacaba.

—Bien, pero esta es la última vez Minato, si ocurre algo mas o empeorada entonces…

—Sí, si lo comprendo. Gracias Clara, por eso te quiero.

—Anda chico coqueto, no estabas ansioso de ver a tu abuelo— le dijo ella a lo cual él le sonrió, para después dar la media vuelta.

Clara Thompson la enfermera particular de su abuelo, su padre la había contratado hace dos años atrás solo por la razón de atender al "parasito de su padre" como había dicho. Aunque más bien fue por su belleza y juventud, tanto que las primeras semanas la asechaba o la acosaba, pero al no poder llevársela a la cama como a las otras empleadas, desistió y simplemente se aburrió. Algo que le gustaba de ella principalmente es que no era como las otras chicas que se lanzaba o trataban de seducirlo, no era escandalosa o antipática, al contrario era pacifica, agradable, educada, además de lista.

Suspiro de nuevo, si, esa chica lo había enamorado. Abrió las puertas y ahí pudo ver a su abuelo quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

—Abuelo— le llamo la atención— No te había dicho Clara que deberías estar descansando.

—Y tu deberías aprender a controlar esos suspiros, si la vieja te escucha tenlo por seguro que la corre.

—No sé de que hablas abuelo— le dijo.

—No naci ayer muchacho, aun recuerdo esos tiempos con tu abuela— le comento con una sonrisa, mas esta desapareció al instante y fue remplazada por una cara seria, algo que noto inmediatamente Minato.

— ¿Paso algo, abuelo?— Él no contesto— Supe que te desmallaste de nuevo.

—No fue nada, solo fue por poco tiempo.

—Fue media hora—le recalco.

—Esa niña ya te vino con el chisme.

—Abuelo, ella no…

—Minato me voy a morir— le interrumpió— Creo que me falta poco tiempo de vida.

—No digas eso, sí…

—Minato basta, tengo noventa cuatro años, debí haberme ido hace mucho pero por algo estoy aquí, tarde o temprano las personas mueren y mi turno se aproxima, por eso antes de que eso pase quiero que hagas mi última voluntad.

No era tonto y eso lo sabía, pero aun era demasiado pronto. Separarse de esa persona que lo vio nacer, que lo vio crecer y hasta lo educo esos diecinueve años. Ni sus padres velaron tanto como él y por esa razón haría lo que él le pidiera, por tal de verlo dichoso, aceptaría.

—Está bien abuelo, acepto ¿Cuál es tu última voluntad?

—Quiero que aceptes un matrimonio arreglado.

Minato se calló, no podía aceptar eso, era su felicidad y sabia que al hacerlo terminaría igual o peor que sus padres, además estaba esa chica Clara, quien recientemente había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella y su abuelo lo sabía.

—Entiendo que estés callado— interrumpió ese silencio incomodo que se había formado— Pero este matrimonio ya estaba arreglado desde antes que tu nacieras, originalmente era tu padre quien estaba comprometido.

Minato levanto la cara, jamás creyó escuchar esa revelación.

—Mi padre, pero ¿Con quién?

—Recuerdas las historias que te contaba de niño—él asintió— En especial esa cuando estuve a punto de morir.

—Claro, si no fuera por tu amigo que te escondió, te llevo a su guarida te curo, no estarías aquí—le respondió a lo cual el anciano soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese hecho.

—Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, incluso nos peleábamos con fuertes golpes solo por cosas insignificantes, pero después de ese hecho nos hicimos grandes amigos y para perdurar y unir nuestras familias decidimos comprometer s nuestros hijos— hizo una pequeña pausa—Claro no se pudo ya que ambos tuvimos varones y cuando su esposa esperaba una niña, lamentablemente perdió la vida. En vez de darnos por vencidos arreglamos el matrimonio para la próxima generación. Quién diría que yo tuviera un nieto y él una hermosa nieta.

—Pero abuelo, mi papá lo sabe.

—Sí, pero él no cree necesario todo esto, al contrario la única forma de pagarle este pago era con…

—Con dinero ¿verdad?

—Exactamente, es por eso que te lo pido a ti que eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

—Pero y Oliver, él es tu otro nieto.

—Ese muchacho salió igual que su padre, no conoce lo que es la responsabilidad o el orgullo de portal el apellido Namikaze, solo es otro dolor de cabeza— le respondió.

Minato se quedo pensativo, no podía aceptar era su vida y él escogería a su pareja en el futuro pero tampoco quería ser infeliz esos últimos días a su abuelo, después de todo fue la persona quien le dio cariño incondicional.

—No espero que me des una respuesta ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses.

—No, abuelo— le llamo la atención para después mirarlo a los ojos— Aceptare este matrimonio.

—Muy bien muchacho.

—Pero antes me podrías dar el nombre de esa chica que va ser mi esposa.

—Su nombre es…

…

— ¡Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Vuelve aquí engendro del demonio!- grito un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba alcoholizado.

—De ninguna manera ttebane

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Algun comentario?  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Antes que nada los personaje de Naruto no pertece de ser asi cambiaria algnas cosas.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno y posibles cambios de personalidad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- La carta y el anillo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Vuelve aquí engendra del demonio!- grito un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba alcoholizado.

—De ninguna manera ttebane— le contesto la joven mientras cerraba la puerta con candado.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Siempre era lo mismo desde pequeña, los mismos gritos de aquel que ni siquiera se merecía llamarle padre, siempre era lo mismo desde hace catorce años. ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho mal para merecer eso?

— ¡Vas a ver maldita cuando entre!- volvió a gritar el hombre mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, hasta que fue abierta por un hombre mayor de ochenta años.

— ¿Pero, que es este escándalo?

Mas el hombre al ver a la pelirroja con enfado camino hacia ella, pero fue detenido por el anciano.

— ¿Kushina, dame el maldito dinero!- grito con enfado.

— ¡Par que te lo gastes en apuestas, alcohol y prostitutas baratas, de ninguna manera ttebane!- le volvió a contestar la pelirroja haciendo que su padre se pusiera más rabioso.

—Touya— le llamo la atención el anciano a su hijo— Si tanto quieres dinero ve y consigue un empleo.

El hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azabache solo soltó u bufido ante esa idea para después marcharse de ahí. Sousuke Uzumaki solo dio un suspiro para después mirar a su nieta.

—Abuelo ¿está bien?- le pregunto demasiado preocupada al nota como suspiraba pesadamente— Sabes que no deberías…

—Y tu, no deberías estar en camino a la escuela— le interrumpió antes que comenzara con sus sermones de la salud.

—A eso iba, pero ese señor no me dejaba ttebane— contesto como si nada la muchacha pero olvido un insignificante detalle cada vez que debería de hablar con su abuelo.

—ttebane, ttebane, ttebane. Cuantas veces te he dicho que hables bien, una dama no

— ¿Quien quiere ser un dama?- susurro pero luego calló al sentir la mirada de enfado de su abuelo lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa— Bue… bueno ya me voy, por cierto llego una carta para ti.

Y sin más tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí. Sousuke dio un suspiro para después dirigirse a la mesa, tomar la carta y abrirla.

**Amigo mío**

**Han pasado un tiempo desde que no he sabido nada de ti. Quisiera decir que mi salud es buena, pero lamentablemente estoy empeorando cada día que pasa, es por eso la razón por la cual te escribo es para cumplir la promesa que había hecho desde hace varios años , ha llegado el momento de unirlos con esta sagrada ceremonia: el matrimonio.**

**Estaré esperando ansiosamente tu llegada junto con mi futura nieta dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces adiós, mi viejo amigo.**

**PD. Junto a esta carta esta adjunto una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos del viaje y que se lleguen a presentar.**

**Atte. Namikaze Hiroshi**

Después de leerla el hombre camino hasta su cuarto, tomo la llave y abrió el ropero para después buscar entre los frascos de medicina un bote con la etiqueta "Pastillas del corazón", al abrirlo tomo el objeto que se encoraba adentro: un anillo de oro. Si aquel anillo de oro que su amigo le había regalado, símbolo de aquella promesa que le había hecho hace varios años atrás.

—Ya llego la hora— dijo casi en susurro para después guardar el objeto en el frasco y ponerlo en el ropero con llave junto con aquella carta que había recibido— Es hora que se lo cuente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Cinco minutos para las tres y media de la mañana y aun no podía dormirse, claro el estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse más tarde y no por jugar videojuegos o ver películas o de fiesta en fiesta como los jóvenes de su edad, no, él se desvelaba por estudiar todos esos libros de medicina para su carrera, pero la situación era diferente ahora y lo único que lo mantenía despierto fue esa platica que obtuvo con su abuelo.

Sabía que aun no estaba listo para casarse, aun quería acabar la carrera de medicina, ejercerla y después dar ese gran paso, pero jamás creyó hacerlo tan pronto y jamás con una persona que no amaba, ni conocía, en especial cuando apenas días antes imaginaba un noviazgo con Clara, la enfermera de su abuelo. Dio un suspiró para mira de nuevo el reloj y ver que eran las tres y media.

Si, esa noche seria demasiada larga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Odaiba, Japón**

Y las horas pasaban, las clases habían terminado para Kushina Uzumaki que por un momento estaba aliviada por las eternas clases, pero por otro lado era otra historia. No es que le gustara la escuela. De hecho era mala poniendo atención pero buena creando problemas y es que la escuela era el único lugar donde podía sentirse tranquila a su modo y libre algo que no podía e casa con tanta peleas y gritos con ese señor.

—Mis padres estarán orgullosos por el diez que obtuve en ingles, de seguro me dejaran ir al cine este fin de semana— les dijo una chica de cabellos negros que iba junto a ella—Pero, estás segura que vendrás Kushina ¿verdad?

—Ya ríndete Mikoto— le contesto la chica de cabellos negros con destellos azulados—Cuando su abuelo se entere que reprobó de nuevo, de nuevo seguro la castigaran de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Hana… pero no tenias que ser dura con Kushina— le contesto para después voltear a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba atrás de ellas demasiado deprimida—Aunque eso era de esperarse, después de todo somos las únicas inteligentes— soltó ese comentario inocente como una broma mas no espero la reacción de su amiga.

— ¡Ya cálense ustedes dos!- grito enfadada, algo que asusto a las chicas.- Se que no soy inteligente como ustedes, pero no se para que llevamos ingles si ni siquiera vamos a salir de este país ttebane

Sin más salió corriendo. Tanto Mikoto como Hana se miraron para después ver el lugar donde salió huyendo su amiga.

—Se enfado

—No debí pasarme con ese comentario— dijo la azabache para después dar un suspiro— Mañana me disculpare.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bien, correr no fue una buena idea. Después de dar la vuelta a esquina y caer sobre un hombre de cabello blanco que aprovecho para manosear su trasero, claro este no se salvo de un buen golpe en la entrepierna después de levantarse. Pero aunque Mikoto y Hana eran sus mejores amigas a veces no las soportaba por ser engreída, en especial Mikoto. Ella no provenía de una familia acomodara como Hana o una familia como la de Mikoto que era comprensiva y le brindaba apoyo después de que ella tuviera amoríos con un universitario y cuando salió embarazada de este la abandono, ahora sus padres le ayudaba con el bebe de seis meses mientras terminaba la preparatoria.

No, ella no tenia eso, y no lo decía por su abuelo, si no por aquel hombre borracho que una vez intento intercambiarla por un par de botellas de sake. Ella no tenía una familia normal.

Solo faltaba unos metros para llegar a su "hogar", solo rogaba por dentro que ese hombre no se encontrara ahí. Abrió la puerta, caminó lo más rápido a su habitación más le llamo la atención la voz de su abuelo. Dejo a un lado la mochila y caminó hasta donde se encontraba él.

Genial de seguro estaba enojado por golpear aquel chico en la escuela, pensó ella al notarlo tan serio. Estaba entre los regaños, castigos y los sermones de que una señorita de su edad no debería portarse así, pero en vez de eso los minutos en silencio avanzaban.

Sabía que se había pasado al romperle la nariz, pero el desgraciado la había llamado "tomate en cosecha", algo que no soportaba.

— ¿Paso algo importante el día de hoy, Kushina?-pregunto mas recibió una negativa de parte de ella a lo cual suspiro— Por el momento lo pasar por alto.

Ella lo miro intrigada ya que jamás, jamás, jamás pasaba por alto alguna de sus peleas. Por lo cual algo grave estaba pasando.

— ¿Estás bien, abuelo? ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto demasiado preocupada. Sousuke negó.

—Todo lo contario, la carta que llego esta mañana era de mi amigo que vive en Inglaterra.

Kushina exclamo un ah, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con ella.

—Su salud se encuentra delicada y es posible que no sobreviva por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento

Y en verdad lo sentía, aunque no lo conocía en persona, sabia de él por las historias que su abuelo le contaba de niña, aunque algunas veces exageraba ya que eran irreales como la vez que él lucho contra un duende.

— ¿Piensa ir a visitarlo?- le pregunto con cierto miedo ya que n quería que su respuesta fuera afirmativa para que no la dejara sola con ese borracho.

—Claro, pero tú también iras— le respondió. Kushina al escucharlo de cierta forma se relajo.-pero antes tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia, una promesa que me hizo hace años.

— ¿Una promesa?

—Si

Sousuke con sumo cuidado comenzó a explicarle la promesa que le había hecho a su antiguo amigo a fines de aquella guerra. Desde la unión que debió tener sus hijos hasta la que debería tener la próxima generación.

—Así que hicieron un matrimonio arreglado para sus futuros miembros.

—Si

—Ósea yo y su nieto…— Sousuke volvió asentir.

— ¿Qué opinas?

—Abuelo, en serio deja de inventar estúpidos cuentos.

—Cuida tus palabras jovencita— le reprocho— Además si no me crees mira esta carta y el anillo.

Kushina la leer la carta se sorprendió pues a su abuelo no le faltaba un tornillo para inventar ese cuento, además el anillo parecía antiguo y de demasiado valor.

—Y ahora ¿Qué dices?

—Que digo, que digo. ¡Claro que no, ttenabe! ¡Yo no me voy aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, nadie va a decidir por mí!

—Pero

—No abuelo, tengo derecho a escoger lo que quiero con i vida, en especial con quien me voy a casar, ttebane

Y dicho esto salió directo a su habitación para después cerrar su puerta con llave y acostarse en su cama. Sousuke sabía que esto pasaría, conocía demasiado bien a su nieta que era testaruda como él. Por el omento la dejaría en paz mientras comenzaba los tramites con del pasaporte y convencerla después.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno aquiles traido el segundo apitulo de este fic n_n. **

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a todas aquella que comentaron a Leiray, keyka chan, Estefany, neko y anna, espero y les guste. Aunque ya tengo listo el tercer capitulo me esperare un poco paraactualizar losdemas fic que tengo...  
**

**Y respondiendo la duda de Estefany si, me base en el dorama Goong , aunque no lo he visto toda completa quisiera hacerlo diferente y divertida...**

**Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos bye bye**


End file.
